1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camper trailer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Camper trailers are known which comprise a base unit and a roof unit; the roof unit being raisable from a lowered position in which it rests on the base unit to a raised position in which it is supported above the base unit and in which canvas or other flexible sheet material is used to fill the gap between the roof unit and the base unit when the roof unit is in the raised position.
However, canvas is prone to rotting, sometimes lets water through, can be difficult to fold when wet, if stored when wet it may affect other things, and also is a very poor insulating material. Similar problems occur with other flexible sheet materials except that synthetic plastics materials are usually not prone to rotting and are water proof.
Thus, known camper trailers have had limited appeal.
On the other hand, camper trailers as described above are light-weight and, when in the lowered condition, are considerably more stable to tow than conventional caravans.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved camper trailer.